LEGO Whodunnit: The Video Game
LEGO Whodunnit: The Video Game is based off of the popular TV murder mystery show on ABC. It is to be released in 2013. Levels High Voltage The main locations for the first level are: Foyer (Crime Scene) Sheri's Room (Last Known Whereabouts) Morgue (Morgue) Fire Starter Locations: Pool (Crime Scene) Dontae's Room (Last Known Whereabouts) Morgue (Morgue) Kaboom Locations: Drive (Crime Scene) Breakfast Room (Last Known Whereabouts) Tree (Morgue) Mountain Lyin Locations: Kitchen (Crime Scene) Mountain Lion in Side Room (Suspect) Morgue (Morgue) Bum Da Dee Dum Locations: Path (Crime Scene) Stables (Last Known Whereabouts) Outdoor Morgue (Morgue) All the World's a Stage Locations: Sasha's Room (Last Known Whereabouts: Sasha) Dana's Room (Last Known Whereabouts: Dana) Morgue (Morgue) Party Crasher Locations: Foyer (Crime Scene) Geno's Room (Last Known Whereabouts) Morgue (Morgue) Frost Nixin Golden Cuffs Characters There are 96 characters total, plus two custom characters. Giles1.jpg|Giles Sheri1.jpg|Sheri Dontae1.jpg|Dontae Adrianna1.jpg|Adrianna Don1.jpg|Don Ulysses1.jpg|Ulysses Sasha1.jpg|Sasha Dana1.jpg|Dana Geno1.jpg|Geno Ronnie1.jpg|Ronnie Melina1.jpg|Melina Lindsey1.jpg|Lindsey Cris1.jpg|Cris Kam1.jpg|Kam Killer1.jpg|The Killer, complete with iPhone. Giles (1,000,000 Studs) The Killer (1,000,000 Studs) Rose (10,000 Studs) Beatrice (10,000 Studs) Sheri (25,000 Studs) Sheri (Killed) (25,000 Studs) Dontae (Unlock at Level 1) Dontae (Case) (60,000 Studs) Dontae (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Dontae (Killed) (25,000 Studs) Adrianna (Unlock at Level 1) Adrianna (Case) (60,000 Studs) Adrianna (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Adrianna (Killed) (25,000 Studs) Wrestler (60,000 Studs) Soap Opera Actress (60,000 Studs) Don (Unlock at Level 1) Don (Case) (60,000 Studs) Don (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Don (Killed) (25,000 Studs) Mountain Lion (300,000 Studs) Giles (Sharpshooter) (300,000 Studs) Ulysses (Unlock at Level 1) Ulysses (Case) (60,000 Studs) Ulysses (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Ulysses (Cowboy) (40,000 Studs) Ulysses (Killed) (25,000 Studs) Dana (Unlock at Level 1) Dana (Case) (60,000 Studs) Dana (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Dana (Cowboy) (40,000 Studs) Dana (Killed) (25,000 Studs) Sasha (Unlock at Level 1) Sasha (Case) (60,000 Studs) Sasha (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Sasha (Cowboy) (40,000 Studs) Sasha (Killed) (25,000 Studs) Doppelgänger: Geno (50,000 Studs) Doppelgänger: Kam (50,000 Studs) Doppelgänger: Cris (50,000 Studs) Doppelgänger: Lindsey (50,000 Studs) Doppelgänger: Melina (50,000 Studs) Doppelgänger: Ronnie (50,000 Studs) Movie Actor (100,000 Studs) Giles (Luau) (300,000 Studs) Geno (Unlock at Level 1) Geno (Case) (60,000 Studs) Geno (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Geno (Cowboy) (40,000 Studs) Geno (Luau) (30,000 Studs) Geno (Killed) (25,000 Studs) Giles (Sunbathing) (300,000 Studs) Giles (Waistcoat and Swimsuit) (300,000 Studs) Ronnie (Unlock at Level 1) Ronnie (Case) (60,000 Studs) Ronnie (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Ronnie (Cowboy) (40,000 Studs) Ronnie (Luau) (30,000) Ronnie (Swimsuit) (50,000 Studs) Ronnie (Blindfold) (70,000 Studs) Ronnie (Killed) (25,000 Studs) Kam (Unlock at Level 1) Kam (Case) (60,000 Studs) Kam (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Kam (Cowboy) (40,000 Studs) Kam (Luau) (30,000 Studs) Kam (Blindfold) (70,000 Studs) Kam (Massage) (50,000 Studs) Cris (Unlock at Level 1) Cris (Case) (60,000 Studs) Cris (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Cris (Cowboy) (40,000 Studs) Cris (Luau) (30,000 Studs) Cris (Blindfold) (70,000 Studs) Cris (Yoga) (50,000 Studs) Lindsey (Unlock at Level 1) Lindsey (Case) (60,000 Studs) Lindsey (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Lindsey (Cowboy) (40,000 Studs) Lindsey (Luau) (30,000 Studs) Lindsey (Blindfold) (70,000 Studs) Lindsey (Nails) (50,000 Studs) Melina (Unlock at Level 1) Melina (Case) (60,000 Studs) Melina (Pajamas) (10,000 Studs) Melina (Cowboy) (40,000 Studs) Melina (Luau) (30,000 Studs) Melina (Blindfold) (70,000 Studs) Melina (Facial) (50,000 Studs) ________ (Killed) (25,000 Studs) ________ (? Studs) ________ (Winner) (100,000 Studs) ________ (Runner-Up) (50,000) ________ (Killer) (1,000,000 Studs) Custom 1 (Unlock at Level 2) Custom 2 (Unlock at Level 2) Category:Video Games